Operation Inganno
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: In the closing events of Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum Deeks turned traitor and fled. Kensi believes that the charges are false, so she wonders what game her husband is playing. Will involve both D.C. and Los Angeles teams, but it's not a crossover. Plus an original character who falls for one of the L.A. team members.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Kensi, Sam, and Callen landed at Camp Pendleton ten days after the left to help the D.E.A. with the drug case. It took longer than expected because the buyers did a last minute switch, but Eric tracked it to a city in Kansas. _While they were gone _Granger was executed, and Hetty and Conor Deeks were kidnapped. The three agents didn't know this before they returned from Kansas. Well needless to say, the agents were in for a few surprises upon returning to OPS.

"If we ever do an op with the D.E.A. again, it'll be too soon." Kensi said.

"I thought you liked Talia?" Callen asked.

"Being away from family will always trump bond formed with an outsider, am I wrong Sam?" Kensi asked.

"Not going to argue that." Sam said.

Eric stepped out onto the balcony and let out his trademark whistle getting the agents attention.

"Really, Eric?" Sam asked.

"We just got in." Callen asked.

"There's been a development since you've been gone, Agent Callen." A voice said.

"Boss?" Callen asked.

Gibbs walked out onto the balcony and stared the three agents down, and then head back into Ops. Sam, Callen and Kensi dropped their gear and rushed up to Ops to get the low down on the situation. Upon entering Ops, Director Vance was already on the big screen.

"Director." G said greeting the director.

"Agent Hanna, Agent Callen, and Agent Deeks good to have you back, but there have been a few developments since you have been gone." Director Vance said.

"Okay Director Vance, you have our attention." Kensi said.

"Beale." Gibbs said.

Eric tapped his tablet a couple times and brought up a video. On the video screen were Granger, and Sasha Pellegrino. Sasha had a gun trained on Granger.

"Jon Doe!" Kensi exclaimed.

"His name is Sasha Pellegrino." Director Vance said.

"I'm guessing Sasha and Assistant Director Granger have a history?" Callen asked.

"Had." Director Vance said.

"Had?" Kensi asked.

Gibbs nodded at Eric and he played the video. And then halfway through the video they heard a door open and another player joined the group. Kensi could see the shadow of the new person and saw something that didn't sit well with her. The shadow had a bush of hair on their head.

{Please God; don't let it be true.} Kensi begged.

There was a gasp in the room when the new player entered the room: Special Agents Martin Deeks. Gibbs looked at the three agents and gauged their reactions. Callen was emotionless, but more likely or not hot under the collar. Sam had his doubts that this was a legitimate video. Kensi was on the verge of breaking down.

{Callen will be a handful. Sam seems to be under the impression that this isn't real, and Kensi; well Kensi is ready to breakdown.} Gibbs thought.

Sam had his doubts until he saw Deeks pull out a gun and train it on Granger. Next thing the agents saw was both Sasha and Deeks put three bullets each in the Assistant Director, and then leave the house. Gibbs signaled to Eric to cut the feed. As soon as the feed was over Kensi was in tears. Everybody knew that Granger and Deeks didn't get along, but to see Deeks go off the deep end and execute Granger in cold blood; well that wasn't something they weren't expecting.

"Where was Hetty when this went down?" Callen asked.

"She wasn't in town." Director Vance said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The why doesn't matter, and I'm surprised none of you have asked the most pressing question." Director Vance said.

"Why is Special Agent Gibbs?" Sam asked.

"Say it ain't so?!" Callen exclaimed.

"Hetty isn't dead, but she has been abducted." Director Vance said.

"Along with Conor Deeks." Gibbs said.

At the mention of Conor being abducted along with Hetty, Kensi lost it. Kensi burst into tears and ran from the room. Nell put her tablet on the table and chase after Kensi. Sam and Callen both gave Kensi a moment of silence before continuing with the debrief.

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asked.

"Both Agent Deeks and Sasha Pellegrino were seen at a private airstrip where they hijacked the plane, killing everybody there. The plane was bound for Paris, France; halfway over the Atlantic Ocean the planes' G.P.S. was disconnected." Eric said

"How long have they been on the run?" Sam asked.

"Ten days." Gibbs said.

With that Gibbs took his leave to go talk to his female agent.

"As of right now they have been branded traitors of the United States Government. Warrants have been issued for their arrests." Vance said.

"How long is Agent Gibbs going to be in charge?" Callen asked.

"Until Hetty has been recovered." Director Vance said.

With that, Director Vance motioned of camera to cut the feed. Callen and Sam stood in Ops dumbfounded that Deeks had gone off the reservation, but they both knew that this day would come. That their newest agent would go rogue and make a run for it. They just didn't think it would happen so fast, and like this.

"Notice what Vance didn't say?" G asked.

"Of course we'll find her alive." Sam said. "Let's head back to our desk, and leave Kensi to Gibbs."

With that the two partners exited Ops heading for their desk. Two partners said a silent prayer for the fracture Deeks family, and that it would be repaired someday.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In the armory Kensi was crying, and Nell was just holding her; using her body to shield Kensi from the world. Kensi was oblivious of the surrounding environment, and the fact that Nell had shed tears for her, and her family. No matter how well they knew Deeks and the possibility for him to go off the reservation, it was still hard to swallow. The two friends cried for a while longer until the heard somebody clear their voice. Kensi and Nell turned to see Gibbs at the entrance of the armory.

Nell cleaned herself up, and then exited the armory. Gibbs gave Nell a nod on the way out, and then made his way over to Kensi. Kensi was taking a little long to clean herself up. He knew that this wasn't something that you can get over in an instance, so Gibbs did the next best thing. Gibbs pulled Kensi into a hug and let Kensi cry herself out until she was ready; which she willing accepted Gibbs offer. Gibbs stood there in the armory holding Kensi as she cried herself into nothingness. After a time Gibbs decided to speak.

"I think I understand little bit, not the extent of your predicament, but I understand." Gibbs whispered. "My first marriage ended suddenly when my wife and daughter were killed in a car accident."

After hearing that his wife and daughter were killed Kensi started to cry a little more, but started to sober up. Kensi looked at Gibbs with blood shot eyes and said.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Gibbs said, fighting back tears of his own. "I make this one promise to you: I will bring your family back you."

Gibbs wipe tears of his own, and wave for Kensi to follow. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Kensi shoulder, and Kensi snuggled into him. Gibbs thought of the age difference between Kelly and Kensi.

{If Kelly was still alive she might be Kensi age, give or take a few years.} Gibbs thought as they exited the armory.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Until we have a solid led on Deeks and Sasha, it will be business as usual." Gibbs said as Kensi and him entered the bull pen.

"Eric and Nell will keep everybody apprised of the situation." Sam said.

Sam noticed that Gibbs had his arm around Kensi shoulder as the entered. Kensi took her seat, as Gibbs made his way over to Hetty's desk. Sam saw that it was nearing 11 in the morning, and decided to leave for an early lunch run.

{I just want to see where Kensi head is at.} Sam thought.

"G I'm going to make a lunch run, want anything?" Sam asked.

Sam took Callen's order, and then went and asked Gibbs. As he was returning to the bull pen to grab his keys, Sam motioned for Kensi to follow him; Kensi did so without arguing. She figured that she was going to have Sam and Callen watching her like a hawk until Deeks and Hetty get back. The conversation didn't happen until they were in the Challenger and had left the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Kensi asked. "How would you feel if Michelle shot her boss and went off the reservation, and your daughter had been kidnapped?"

"Fair enough." Sam said. "But I wouldn't be doing my job as your friend if I didn't ask."

"I appreciate the concern, but Gibbs promised that he would do what he could to bring both Deeks and Conor home." Kensi said.

"Not just Gibbs." Sam said.

"I know that everybody will do what they can, but it still hurts." Kensi said.

"If you need any help, anything at all, all you have to do is ask." Sam said.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

Kensi turned to looking out the window to hide the lone tear that ran down her cheek.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha were walking through the hanger towards the waiting plane. Just as they were about to board the plane they heard a voice.

"Agent Deeks!"

Deeks turned and saw the man running towards him.

"Yes Agent Simmons." Deeks said.

"This just in from Washington, sir." Agent Simmons said handing Deeks the written transcript of the communique.

Deeks looked it over, and then signaled for the group to gear and board the plane. As the group was boarding, Deeks was giving the pilots the coordinates for the drop point. Just as the last man boarded and the plane door was shut, Deeks was exiting the cockpit and stopped Sasha.

"Drop point is twenty minutes out."

"How good is the intel?" Sasha asked.

"According to Washington, the C.I.A. has been scoping this place out for three months. From orbital scans it looks like a depot." Deeks said.

"The C.I.A.?" Sasha asked.

"If we can take this man down one point at a time, fine by me. I don't care where the Intel comes from. Hey ever heard if a Dante Williams?" Deeks asked.

"Not off the top of my head, but I can have Tanner run him." Sasha said.

"Good. Before we left I had Eric run him, but he hasn't turned anything up yet." Deeks said.

With that conversation being over Sasha went to tell the team to be ready because the drop point was twenty minutes out. After Sasha had spoken to the men the team got their gear situated and waited for the plane to reach the drop point.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi, G, and Sam were entering Ops when they got a communication from the director.

"This footage was skimmed off a private airstrip outside of London, England." Director Vance said.

Eric queued up the footage; it was of Deeks and Sasha getting off the plane three days ago.

"Is that time stamp good?" Callen asked.

"Yes. This is from the airstrip after Deeks and Sasha landed." Eric said.

"How long have they been in London?" Sam asked.

"This was taken three days ago. If they stayed in London or have left the city, or country for that fact, they did through means without crossing a camera." Nell said.

Gibbs entered Ops, and studied the team. Callen and Sam had an air of being about business, whereas Kensi was questioning the recent turn of event.

{Kensi will definitely figure it out first.} Gibbs thought.

Kensi was lost in thought. Something about this whole fiasco didn't sit right. The evidence that Deeks had turned traitor and shot Granger was compelling and very realistic, but something about it felt off. Kensi couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't believe that her husband had committed treason. Even if there was evidence to the contrary. Nell had jerked her from her thoughts.

"Kensi we found this at the scene of Granger's execution." Nell said showing Kensi some evidence.

Kensi looked over the evidence, and it was all very thorough. It pointed to Deeks and Sasha killing Granger, but Kensi wrote it off.

"Is there anything else?" Kensi asked still holding the evidence.

"We have a case." Eric said.

The director briefed the team. It was about a murdered marine lance corporal that was murder. There is evidence of foul play, so the team was sent into investigate. The case seemed cut and dry, but it had hallmarks of a terrorist group preparing for a major attack. All the while Kensi was looking for a chance to break away from the group to investigate the crime scene.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So let me get this straight: you want to take sniper duties while everybody else goes in the front door?" Sasha asked.

"What seems to be the problem? Tell him Quintus you want a break from overwatch duties." Deeks said

"Deeks said that he has had some experience with a sniper rifle, so I want to give him a chance to prove so; plus there is some interesting architecture on the buildings in the compound." Quintus, formerly known as Eagle one, said.

"Don't dawdle in taking the shot." Sasha said, glaring at Deeks.

"Sasha I understand what's at stake here. Not only that, this place looks familiar." Deeks said.

"By having you take overwatch it gives us a fighting chance of pulling this off without a lot of troops coming out and delaying our assault; fair enough." Sasha said.

Deeks grabbed the rifle from Quintus and headed for the hill overlooking the compound. It took Deeks all of twenty seconds to get setup and adjust the scope.

"Try not to adjust the settings on the rifle." Quintus said

One thing that both Quintus and Deeks shared: the sightings on their scope. Deeks didn't have to do much at all to the scope.

"_In position._" Deeks said. "_And don't worry Quintus; we share the same settings in rifle scopes._"

Sasha and his men, all seven of them, move to raid the compound. As they were raiding Deeks had become quiet, eerily quiet.

"You'll see them again." Sasha said, as if reading Deeks mind.

"_Thanks_." Deeks said, and then took the shot; taking down an armed sentry twenty feet from Sasha's group.

Deeks moved on looking for a watch towers to give Sasha more time to complete his job without sounding the alarm. Deeks took out a few more sentries, but then saw the radio tower.

"Guys I have a few boogies heading for the tower, and I can't take them all out. North side of the courtyard, one section over form your current position_._" Deeks said, and started to shoot attempting to slow down the call for reinforcements.

"_On it_." Quintus said, and then took two others

Deeks continued to shoot, and then he had an idea. The structure looked unstable, so Deeks found a support and took it out. The doorway was effectively blocked, but there were windows. Just as the sentries were breaking the windows out, Quintus and the two men showed to stopped them from getting in. The three men jumped into the room and disabled the radio. Just as Quintus and the men were exiting the room, Sasha came over the radio.

"_All of the tangos are down._"

Deeks got up from the prone position and headed down to meet up with Sasha. Now starts the arduous task of sifting through the paper work and finding other leads.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington D.C.: At the Navy yard-

There was a beeping coming from a computer. An Intel analyst went to retrieve the message and decode the message. It was from the raid on the supply depot. It was a manifest of all the business that a have connections to that establishment. The analyst crunched the numbers and entered them into the computer. After the analyst started the program to search for other vectors that are connected to that depot: villas, banks, other depots, and even bases of operations. The analyst looked at the board and crossed the supply depot off the list.

{One down; dozens more to go.} The analyst thought.

Before the analyst left the room, they created an email and attach all the information to it, and then forwarded it to their counterpart out on the west coast. With the message sent, the analyst left to take a break while the program continued to work its magic.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Office of Special projects-

There was a beeping coming from a computer. Eric walked over, flank by Nell, and checked the message.

"It looks like the initial raid was successful." Eric said.

The Eric opened the message and put the information on the server for Nell to help sift through the information. When either of the partners found a point of interest they forwarded back to Washington; which in turn they can forward it back to the team in the field overseas to continue their assault. When they hit a wall, they took turns deciphering, and hacking the firewall. At nine o'clock at night, Gibbs walked into ops.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we were able to hack into the company's firewall and take a look around." Nell said.

She got up and walked over to the big screen and gave Gibbs the run down.

"We found numerous supply depots, villas, bank accounts, and anything else connected to that depot. Because it was a depot, we found shipping manifest, bank account information, and the names of people to use it recently, or last. Mostly it was of the terrorist variety." Nell said.

"Good job you two. Forward any relevant data to Washington." Gibbs said.

"Already doing it." Eric said.

"How about the makers?" Gibbs asked.

"Markers?" Eric asked.

"Tracking devices?" Gibbs asked.

"The Overwatch signatures?" Nell asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

Eric typed the algorithm into his computer to bring up the program tracking the Overwatch program.

"They are currently located in Prague. Not sure about future travel plans." Eric said.

"Future travel plans?" Gibbs asked as Eric attempted to locate the travel plans for the group in question.

"Well with our team taking out the supply depot, the people holding the hostages might move them as a safety precaution." Nell said.

Gibbs had a thought.

"Can you get the address of the current location that the markers are at?" Gibbs asked.

"Not from here." Eric said. Then Eric saw where Gibbs was taking this. "I'll see if there is an agent in the area to get the location Eric said.

"After you get that person on the task, you two go home. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said.

As Gibbs was exiting, Nell shut down her computer and awaited her husband to locate the closes person and send the information plus the program to track the Overwatch signature. After the job was done, Eric and Nell went home for night. Little did they know that their future would be changing.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Not going to lie I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. I'm going to move this story along and keep from dragging on. If that mean it's shorter than its predecessors, so be it. I don't want string you along and bore you to tears. If the story can't be realistically written for fifteen chapters or more, I will end it and move onto the next story I have planned. I promise that there will be more twist before the end of the story.


	2. Inganno Runs Deeps

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Hetty was wandering around the compound that she was being held captive at. She realized early on that she was going to be bait to draw out the rest of the team.

{And Conor would be bait to draw out Kensi and Deeks.} Hetty thought. {By now the assault should have begun.}

Hetty continued to stroll around the complex. She found a quiet place off in one of the side rooms. It was so peaceful that Hetty fell asleep and dreamed of times when they were less complicated.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

"Mom." Kensi called entering the mansion.

"In the kitchen." Julia said.

Kensi made her way to the kitchen and found that her mother wasn't alone. Upon entering the kitchen Kensi saw that Ann was over.

"Hi." Ann said.

"Hi." Kensi said back.

Kensi waited for a time before speaking. It was a half hour later before the two women parted for the night. Kensi hugged and kissed Ann good bye, and then sat in silence; gathering her thoughts.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" Julia asked.

"Something's have occurred since I left for the job with the D.E.A., some unforgivable thing." Kensi said.

"Unforgivable or what seems unforgivable?" Julia asks.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure." Kensi said.

"Care to give me the redacted version?" Julia asks.

"While I was out with Callen and Sam, Deeks shoots a V.I.P. and goes rogue. Somewhere along the line our boss and Conor gets kidnapped." Kensi said.

Kensi was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay, but when Julia came around and embraced Kensi, she started to cry again. Julia held her daughter and cried a few tears for the broken family. After a time, Kensi had stopped crying, and the two women cleaned up the tears.

"So what's the problem?" Julia asks.

"The V.I.P. that Deeks shot didn't even try to fight him. They just sat there, and waited for him to take the shot; Also Deeks shot him in the chest and not the head."

"I'm guessing that there is something else going on, and the death was a ploy?" Julia asks.

"Except I don't have any proof." Kensi said.

"What about Callen and Sam. What do they believe?" Julia asked.

"I don't want to say anything until I have proof. Proof that this is some ploy to throw off suspicion." Kensi said.

"If I'd to guess, this latest stunt that Deeks pulled was a ploy to lure somebody out." Julia said.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"The V.I.P. died and then Hetty and Conor get kidnapped. Were there any people killed besides these the V.I.P.?" Julia asked.

"As of right I don't know, but knowing Deeks those people aren't dead." Kensi said.

Kensi was lost in thought for a time; that was until her phone rang. It was a text message from Eric saying that she was needed back at ops.

"I have to go. I'm needed back at work." Kensi said.

Kensi got up and kissed her mom on the cheek, and left to return to work. Kensi was lost in thought on her way into work. The way her mother was talking it was starting to look more like Deeks was playing some kind of game. And then Kensi thought about Janus Koza, the psycho that kidnapped her and Deeks, and wondered if he might be involved in this little game that Deeks was playing.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha were inflight over the Mediterranean Sea when Sasha asked Deeks.

"How did Granger comply with our request?" Sasha asked.

"Simple I gave him a choice: either he gets Director Vance to sign off, or he dies, for real." Deeks said.

"I betting he wishes he was dead after being shot six times in the chest." Sasha says.

"An old man like that, he has probably taken hits worse than what we did to him." Deeks said.

"Where are we going next?" Sasha asked Tanner.

"According to the coordinates it looks like Rome." Tanner said.

"Rome, there's a science lab in Rome." Deeks said perking up.

"That's where I found you and Kensi originally." Sasha said.

There was silence for the rest of the trip.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was walking into MTAC in Ops when she saw the video of Granger's execution being playing on one of the computer stations off to the side. Kensi was distracted by the video, she was looking for anything she might have missed from the first viewing, but she was brought out of her thoughts by a throat being clear; it was Callen.

"We see you are here physically, but are you here mentally?" Sam asked.

"Let me worry about that." Gibbs said walking in from the back entrance.

With the team all there Eric began the case up date, but Kensi was more concerned with finding out what Deeks was up to. Kensi heard the orders, but when she left to go run down the new lead Kensi decided to stop be Granger's house. And as it would seem that luck was on her side: Kensi stop was two miles from Granger's place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty woke to the felling of small hands shaking her. When Hetty opened her eyes she saw that it was Conor.

"Yes Conor, is there anything I can do for you?" Hetty asked.

"Can you follow me please?" Conor asked.

Hetty got up from her chair and followed Conor, the two of them walked back into the mansion. Conor walked back to a study at the opposite end of the mansion. While they were out there Hetty notice that there were fewer and fewer guards.

{Now this is something you don't see every day.} Hetty thought.

Conor led Hetty into a study. Upon entering the study, Hetty saw a laptop on the table. When Hetty rounded the table to look at the screen she saw the N.C.I.S. login screen.

"How long has the screen been up like this?" Hetty asked, staring at the screen.

"Ten minutes maybe." Conor answered.

Hetty looked at the computer and realized that it was her laptop that was with them when they were abducted.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Rome, Italy-

As he was crossing the threshold, Deeks was hit with a flashback. It was of him and Kensi being wheeled in the holding tanks. Deeks signaled to Sasha that he was down and was falling back, Sasha and the rest of the team continued to push forward and secure the rest of the site. Deeks fell back to where Quintus was holding in over watch position. The two men sat in silence for two minutes before anybody spoke.

"Flashbacks?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah. They were interfering with my reaction time so I fell back as not to hinder the team." Deeks said.

Deeks understood the positon of a sniper, so he kept quiet and explored his muddled thoughts. They were of his life as a child in that hellhole with his mother and his monster of a father. Then forward to when he was a cop. And then his time with N.C.I.S., Deeks got lost in his memory involving N.C.I.S.; mainly the memories of his partner/wife.

{Kensi hair smells of lavender. It's such a wonderful smell.} Deeks thought.

Next thing both Deeks and Quintus saw was the incursion team making a rapid extraction of the facility. Just as the last person had clear the gates of the compound there was a deafening boom as the science facility exploded.

"It was probably a fail-safe measure to keep anybody from stealing the data, or the equipment." Deeks said. "But it seems that they failed to make so "fail-safe.""

"I hope the next site doesn't have any more explosive surprises." Sasha said walking up to Quintus and Deeks between breathes.

"Anything useful?" Deeks asked.

"Probably scientific data from when you and Kensi were here, but something else might turn up." Sasha said.

The team packed their gear up and head back to the airplane. Next stop Paris, France; after that London, England; ending the Mediterranean tour in Madrid, Spain.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Grangers house-

Kensi broke into Granger's house, and headed towards the office. She took stock of the office, mainly to make sure nothing was missing. When she was satisfied, Kensi pulled out a tablet from the she had with her, and then brought up the still images of the execution video. Everything in the office was matching the video; even the chair that Granger was shot in. But what struck Kensi as odd was that the chair wasn't replaced. Kensi got a closer look to inspect the chair. Kensi noticed indentations in the seat of the chair.

"Butt prints. This chair wasn't replaced." Kensi said.

Then the oddest thought struck Kensi.

"Why did they film Deeks and Sasha executing Granger?" She asked.

Kensi thought long and hard about the purpose of the video. And her thoughts kept coming back to one thing: decoy.

"It's definitely a fake, but why would you film the execution?" Kensi asked

She was lost in her thoughts some more, and then it hit her.

"To lure somebody out!" Kensi exclaimed.

Kensi deleted the photos off the tablet, put it back in the bag, and the vacated the premises. As she was locking up Kensi had another thought.

"Who would be big enough to lure out by executing Granger, and the abduction of Hetty and Conor. Or was it execute Granger, and in the process abduct Hetty and Conor? It doesn't matter; I need to figure out the "who" in this equation and the rest will make sense." Kensi said.

Kensi made her way out to the SRX, got in, and then drove back to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back in Ops Eric and Nell were looking, and sifting through more data. Eric was looking at some data points and then his eyes started to blur; Eric blinked his eyes and continued to mine the information. And yet again, his eyes started to lose focus. Nell reached up, grabbed something and gave it to Eric.

"You should use a liberal dose of eye drops if you going to be staring at a computer screen all day." Nell said.

"I've never had this problem before." Eric said applying the eye drops.

Just as Eric finished lubricating his eyes Callen, Sam and Kensi had walked back into MTAC with an update. Nell had hid the search as the agents took their spots. Kensi notice the move, and made a mental note of it.

"What do you have?" Eric asked.

"Well our guy was supposed to be meeting somebody within the next three days." Callen said. "The guy said I could tag along and meet their source."

"That's good." Gibbs said entering from the back again. "Maybe we could see if there are any other players involved."

"And you Kens." Nell said

"Dead end. Whatever they had going on it was done like a week ago, judging by the layer of dust on the shelves in the place." Kensi said.

{I'm going to focus on the case, and forget about Deeks and Sasha for the time being. I might be able to throw off any suspicion that I know that the whole thing was a setup.} Kensi thought.

After the agents were dismissed Eric saw that he received a message. When Eric opened the message it was encrypted, which kind of puzzle him for a moment. Even stranger was the encryption looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Eric, ever thought about contacts, or even Lasik?" Nell asked.

"No I haven't." Eric said.

Nell heard in Eric's voice that he was off in the distance, metaphorically speaking.

"Eric." Nell said.

"Yeah, what?" Eric asked giving his wife his full attention.

"Maybe you should think about getting rid of the glasses. Not only that you would look better without them." Nell said with a smile as she adjusted Eric's' glasses.

Eric thought about his wife's comment and took it to heart.

"So what is distracting you?" Nell asked.

"The message I just got is really weird. It came from the N.C.I.S. server, and the encryption that was used looks strangely familiar-"

Eric cut himself off as he started to type in some random lines of code, and uploaded the data to the network.

When the code decipher the encryption and the data points were uploaded, Eric and Nell saw that it had update the over watch markers, and added more points of interest for the incursion team to look into.

"That encryption is familiar because I wrote!" Eric exclaimed.

"Did you say that this message came from the N.C.I.S. server?" Nell asked.

"Got something?" Gibbs asked as he was entering the room through main doors.

Eric and Nell shared a look, and then Eric update Gibbs.

"We just found more leads for our team overseas to follow up and it looks like Janus might have decided not to move Hetty and Conor; for the time being."

"Where are they located at?" Gibbs asked.

Eric back tracked the message to its source.

"The computer is currently located at St. Cyril's." Eric said

"Where is that?" Nell asked.

Eric started a search and within two minutes he had the location up on the screen.

"It's an abandon monastery in the mountains of northern Greece." Eric said.

Eric pulled the site up on the big screen. The tech agents and Gibbs just stared at the screen for a few minutes without saying anything.

"I think we can guess how this is going to play out." Eric said.

"I'll go brief the director. You two keep mining the data." Gibbs said and then left the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: three days later-

Callen was geared up and ready to meet with the supplier. The deal wouldn't go day for a few weeks, but the supplier wanted to meet their replacement before they went through with it. So Callen was meeting his man at Club Balm; and the irony of the situation was not lost on him.

"_The rich and infamous can do business without being harassed by the cops._" Sam said.

Callen was quiet for a moment. His thoughts drifted off to Deeks, and his brazen act of defiance. G was angry and envious. Angry because Deeks breach of protocol; envious because all the times he wanted to kill Granger and didn't.

"_Have you ever known him to do something rash without a reason?_" Sam asked.

Sam was outside the club sitting in the Charger.

"Evidence is pretty damning." G said.

"_I'll pass judgment when they bring Deeks in for questioning._" Sam said.

Callen saw his man that was working with the dead lance corporal; he signaled for Callen to follow. Callen complied happily. Callen followed the guy to the V.I.P. section, and smiled to himself.

"Looks like I get to kick back in style tonight, Sam." G said razzing Sam.

"_You're meeting is taking place in the V.I.P. room? I so hate you right now._" Sam said flatly.

"_10,000 comedians are out of a job and you two are trying to be funny._" Gibbs said through the wire.

"Right, here's my stop." Callen said and turn off the mic, as a precaution.

As he was approaching the booth where the meeting would be taking place, Callen was stopped. He looked at the man's goon and gave him a "really" look.

"A business protocol." The man said.

Callen held his arms out a shoulder height and stood with his legs at should width apart. While he was getting frisked, Callen noticed an attractive brunette woman sitting in the booth. Callen nodded to the brunette, and she nodded back.

{Hello beautiful.} Callen thought.

The brunette was about five feet six inches tall, crystal blue eyes, bronze skin tone from being out in the sun a lot, and curves to go with the body because that dress was hugging her body.

{Definitely a ten.} Callen thought as he was taking a seat in the booth across from the woman.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The meeting went on for three hours; mostly small talk between Callen and the supplier. The brunette spoke on occasion, but her gaze was stuck solidly on Callen. The group sitting in the booth couldn't tell, but Callen could feel her eyes on him.

{What's her deal?} Callen thought.

After the meeting wrapped up, Callen made his way to the door as he briefed the team. Before Callen hit the door he felt his arm being jerk back into the club. When he looked at the person trying to get his attention G saw that it was the brunette from the meeting.

{This is going to be interesting.} Callen thought.

"Care for a drink?" The brunette asked.

"_Yes!_" Sam hissed into the ear piece.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, lead the way!" Callen said.

As they were walking towards the bar Callen whispered.

"See you in the morning Sam, and I will have that report for you later in the day boss."

Before either Sam or Gibbs could reply Callen was pulling his ear wig, and turned it off. Not that he didn't mind Sam's voice in his ear for comic relief, it would have been greatly appreciated; it has been sometime that he has talked to woman one on one in an intimate setting.

{Not since Joelle.} Callen thought with a sad smile on his face.

The business associates approached the bar and ordered their drinks. Just as Callen was reaching for his wallet, the woman and said that it was on her. She pointed at the sign and saw that it was half priced drinks after midnight. Callen nodded his head, and the woman lead the way to a booth off in the corner. Callen felt off about spending time and accepting free drinks from an associate who he was going to arrest later, but more so he felt off because something about her made him fell different. At peace; which is something he hasn't felt in a long time.

{Maybe a little when I was with Joelle, but this is something completely different} Callen thought.

As the approached the booth Callen held out his hand for her to take seat in the booth.

"Oh a gentleman, how sweet." She said.

"I may be in the business of helping drug, and arms dealers, and lord knows who else; but that doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lady. I might be a little out of practice though; just a fair warning." Callen said. "I'm Quentin Prior."

"Celeste Jones, but most people just call me Celeste." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Celeste, the pleasure is all mine." Callen said.

Celeste and Callen talked, and drank well into the night, and then Callen thought he should get going. Celeste checked her watch and came to the same conclusion. Before Callen could speak Celeste kissed Callen the lips. Callen was blind-sided by the kiss, but returned it in kind. When they broke away for air, Celeste winked at Callen and waved good night. Callen was dumb founded: to say that he was expecting to be kissed by Celeste after they just met would be a poor assumption.

Never the less, something about her brazen personality left him wanting more. As Callen was walking towards the door he felt something in his pocket. Callen opened and saw that it was Celeste number. Callen pondered it a moment, and then walked out; and against his better judgment.

"I will be calling." Callen said.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Next day at O.S.P. Sam and Kensi were already at their desks, but Callen was running late. It was ten thirty by the time Callen showed up; he had in tow with him his bag, a bran muffin for Sam, a donut for Kensi, a container of bacon for himself, and a coffee for Gibbs. After he brief Gibbs, Callen finally took a seat at his desk.

"Hot date with the lady at the bar last night, G?" Sam ribbed Callen after he was seated.

"I don't kiss and tell Sam." Callen said, attempting to look busy.

"Who was she?" Kensi asked giving Callen her full attention.

"No one you two will be meeting; she's a person of interest that could be playing hard to get, while attempting to get information out me." Callen said.

"That's it G?" Sam asked.

Next thing the team heard was Eric's signature whistle.

"Save by the whistle!" Callen exclaimed as he was getting up and heading for the stairs.

"You may have won this battle G, but the war is far from over!" Sam yelled after him.

When the team entered M.T.A.C. the big screen had a satellite image of a plateau.

"What do we have Eric?" Sam asked.

"Hold on; when did Overwatch get authorized to be used?" Kensi asked.

"Those signatures of are of Hetty and Conor." Nell said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a team together and go get them!" Callen exclaimed.

"That would be a wonderful idea except for the structure on which Hetty and Conor are currently being held." Gibbs said as he was entering ops after the briefing has already started.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Eric." Gibbs said.

Eric typed in a few buttons and the satellite image from top down shot, to a horizontal shot. It was of a little establishment on top of a plateau over thousand feet in the air.

"What is that; a monastery?" Kensi asked.

"Is this a joke Eric?" Sam asked.

"You know I never joke about this kind of stuff Sam." Eric said nervously.

"You have a clue?" Callen asked.

"G, its St. Cyril's." Sam said.

"St. Cyril's?" Kensi asked.

"Do I smell a James Bond reference coming up?" Callen asked.

"In the movie for Your Eyes Only, the final shoot out took place at St. Cyril's. I'm surprised it's still standing." Sam said.

"Well when the monastery is over thousand feet off the ground, give or take, and built on top of a plateau; it's kind of hard to tear it down and get it groundside." Nell said.

"Even if we raid them right now, they will just kidnap Hetty and Conor again." Eric said.

Kensi had an idea, but left it for later.

"Do we have any assets in the area in case we get the green light for the raid?" Kensi asked.

"Yes we do." Gibbs said.

"And onto this morning's daily update." Nell said.

Nell typed a few buttons on her tablet, and the big screen cleared and brought up the information for the case they were working.

"It seems that the D.E.A., F.B.I., N.S.A., and the C.I.A. all want in on this mission." Nell said.

"Well the man that Callen met with last night is an arms dealer that has many dealings with countless terrorist groups." Eric said.

Nell's tablet received a message when Eric paused to catch his breath; she opened the message and read it. When Eric resumed his speech, Nell took as seat at her computer and started to sift through the new information.

"His name is Johan Grissom. European heritage, and has a connection to this man." Eric said.

Eric hit a few more buttons and brought a picture up on the big screen.

"Janus Koza." Kensi said. "Must be a celebrity if the big fish want a piece of the action."

"Our job is to take down Johan before he can meet back up with Janus?" Callen asked.

"In a nutshell." Gibbs said. "How much longer until Johan is ready to make a deal?"

"Seeing as how we just meet, that's up to him. Eric, Nell keeps an eye on his finical records; Johan may try to make a deal on the side while he is working with me." Callen said.

The team exited to go run down some new leads involving Johan Grissom. Callen and Sam went to the warehouse that Johan has in L.A., and Kensi went to check some office spaces that he also owned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking along when his vision started to darken around the edges. Deeks leaned against the wall nearest to him while he waited for his vision to clear. The worry of his boss and son being anywhere on this planet, plus being separated from his wife were starting to take its toll. Just as Deeks regained his composure, Tanner approached him holding out the most recent communique.

"Pass a message along: tell them to use the computer sparingly, or it could be bad for them." Deeks said. "Where are we headed to next?"

"Camp Chapman." Tanner said, and then walked away.

Deeks froze at the name of the next settlement they would be going to, and then the black circles return with a vengeance. Deeks rubbed the spot north of his left temple. Hidden beneath the "style by pillow" mop was a nice bruise from when they were escaping the lab in Madrid.

{So much for making it in and out without much trouble; or through this op either.} Deeks thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen was making his way out to the parking garage to run down a lead without Sam, so he could call Celeste. Just as he was exiting the garage Celeste answered.

"I have to say that you are truly interested if you calling me three days later." Celeste said answering the phone.

"Had to deal with the buyers and the hassle of red tape that comes with dealing with them, plus securing the drinks for the next met." Callen said.

"I'm impressed most men choose not to call me back so quickly." She said.

"Why would you be impressed; you wanted me to call you, right?" He asked

"That's beside the point, so what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Drinks tomorrow night and then dinner Saturday?" Callen asked.

"Sounds good." Celeste said.

"So should I, or do you-"

"I'll text you later where we should meet." Celeste said.

"I will see you then." Callen said, and then disconnected to the phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's your assessment of the team Gibbs?" Director Vance asked.

"Kensi is distant and closed off, but she still is capable of doing the assigned tasks; albeit, I can't get a read on her. Sam and Callen are acting like its business as usual. If anybody is suspicious of the true nature of the mission they aren't letting on." Gibbs said.

"Any word from Deeks and Sasha?" Vance asked.

"They said that Hetty and Conor should use the laptop sparingly as to not spook Koza's men." Gibbs said.

"Keep me posted." Vance said, and then turned to somebody off screen and signaled for them to disconnect to the transmission.

"Keep me posted." Gibbs said, and then exited M.T.A.C.; Eric was returning to his station when he noticed something was wrong with Nell.

"Babe is something wrong?" Eric asked.

"I've been feeling off for the last few days, and some strange sensations too." Nell said.

"Sensations, how?" Eric asked.

"I have these weird cravings." Nell said.

When Nell said cravings she felt that she was about to empty the contents of her stomach. So she grabbed the trash bin and ran for the bathroom. Eric grabbed his tablet and was hot on Nell's heels. When they got to the bathroom Eric waited outside while Nell was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After about two minutes Nell came out and then looked at Eric.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

Nell looked at Eric, shook her head, and then went back into the bathroom for round two. It was two more minutes before Nell came out, and she was red eyed, and teary face. Her stomach had settled, but she was upset about the conversation that was coming.

"How long?" Eric asked.

"Four weeks." Nell said through tears.

"Anybody else know?" Eric asked.

Nell just shook her head. Nell was going to speak some more, but more tears had come and interrupted her.

"Don't be afraid Nell, we're in this together." Eric said attempting to comfort Nell.

Eric knew that it was going to take more than words to console his wife, so he just pulled Nell into his arms. After Nell felt comfortable, she pulled away from Eric and then gave him a kiss. It was at this time that Eric got a hit; he looked at his tablet. Eric cycled through the information and then realized there was a problem.

"Come on!" Eric said.

Nell and Eric rushed back to M.T.A.C. to get a better picture of the situation, but when they returned Nell saw that there was a ginger ale, and saltine crackers waiting for her by her computer.

"Do you know who put these here?" Nell asked one of the support staff.

"Agent Gibbs." The staff member said.

Eric and Nell shared a look, and the got down to business.

"It seems that Agent Gibbs has experience in dealing with pregnant women." Nell whispered, while taking a bite of a saltine cracker and it with followed with a sip of the ginger ale as Eric cracked a smile.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saturday night-

Callen and Celeste met at the restaurant, and then entered at together. When they were shown to their table Callen helped Celeste seat herself, and then took a seat himself.

"So how was your day?" Celeste asked with a smile on her face.

"It was a really boring day. I just lounge around my hotel room, or I went window shopping. Since Johan did not having business to attend to today, it was a pretty boring day." Callen said.

The waiter came and took drink orders: Callen order wine, and Celeste a margarita.

"Always order margaritas when doing a business deal?" Callen asked.

"It's going to be a tense few weeks." Celeste said. "Just trying to stay loose."

"No arguments here. Every have any dealings with Grissom?" Callen asked.

"No, but he has connections to anybody, and everybody; plus he has connections to multiple terrorist organizations." Celeste said.

"What is he a terrorist financier?" Callen asked.

"No, Grissom is an arms dealer." Celeste said.

"One who's is not afraid to get their hands dirty either?" Callen asked.

"No sure about that, but I wouldn't put it past him." Celeste said.

"How long has he been on the scene?" Callen asked.

The waiter returned with their drinks before Celeste could answer, and then left just as quickly as he came.

"Johan Grissom was originally from South Africa, but somewhere along the line his loyalty for his country was trumped by loyalty to money. Johan has made a killing in the black market; most know him as "The Deliverer." Celeste said taking a sip of her margarita.

"Why?" Callen asked, feigning disgust.

"Not because he saves people, but because whatever people ask for he delivers." Celeste said.

"And the people have asked for anything, and everything?" Callen asked.

"Yep. I heard a rumor that one of his clients went back on a deal and he put them on the market." Celeste said.

"Human trafficking?" Callen asked.

All Celeste did was nod her head while taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow, first time for everything." Callen said taking a sip of his wine.

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, with the pair taking in the beauty of their date and sharing smiles. Dinner was served, they decided to skip the appetizers: Callen order a sixteen ounce prime rib and mashed potatoes; whereas, Celeste had ordered a fillet of Salmon and vegetables. They ate in silence, with the occasional crazy look. After they finished eating and Callen paid for the meal, and then they hit the beach. The pair walked for hours and talked about their past deals, and travels.

By midnight Celeste and Callen had made it back to their cars. Before Celeste got into her car she kissed Callen on the lips, and Callen kissed her back. When they parted from the kiss Celeste winked good bye, and then got in her car and drove home for the night. Callen stood there and watched Celeste leave before heading back to his car and going home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Monday morning Callen was already up in M.T.A.C. running searches on the information that Celeste gave him last night. Not that he doubted Celeste, but he wanted to verify and have a status update for Gibbs when he saw him.

"Something wrong Callen?" Eric asked as he entered M.T.A.C. followed by Nell.

"I had a nice chat with Celeste Jones Saturday night. She brought up some interesting points about Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"Information that isn't public knowledge?" Gibbs asked as he entered.

"Yeah." Callen said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You think she's an agent?" Eric asked.

"Possibly; which agency is the sixty-four thousand dollar question." Callen said.

Gibbs took in the information that Callen had presented on the main screen, and then looked at the files that he had printed on the island.

"Want us to run a background check on her?" Nell asked.

"Nah, sooner or later she will reveal herself to me." Callen said looking away from the screen.

Gibbs nodded for Callen to follow. The two men exited the room and stepped into a side hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Gibbs said.

"That would make two of us." Callen said honestly.

Gibbs appraised Callen a beat, and the left to do some paper work. By the time Callen was hitting the stairs Sam and Kensi were already at their desk doing paper work.

"How long have you been here G?" Sam asked.

"Since five running some leads down on Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"Where did you get the tips from?" Kensi asked.

"From a woman that was at the first meeting: Celeste Jones." Callen said.

Callen brought up a photo graph of Celeste of when they first met at Club Balm a week ago.

"Wow, and you had dinner with her over the weekend? Don't you think that you are moving kind of fast G?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Callen said.

"Why not?" Kensi asked, joining the conversation.

"Because if Celeste is guilty of anything it's giving me a fake name." Callen said.

"Possibly an agent?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure of the agency." Callen said.

Just then Callen's phone rang, and the number was restricted.

"Quentin Prior." Callen said answering the phone.

"_Meet me at Santa Monica Pier in an hour for the first part of the deal, and bring the money._" Johan said.

"On my way." Callen said, and then hung up the phone.

"What's shaking?" Sam asked.

"First deal is going down in an hour at Santa Monica Pier." Callen said.

Callen went and grabbed a suit coat from wardrobe and a nice watch. Callen signed the items out, and then went to evidence and grabbed the money. Callen put a tracker in the frame of the brief case, and then left to make the meeting.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

Deeks and Sasha were scouting out the next site that they would raid when Deeks had another vision assault; he couldn't hide this one from Sasha.

"How long?" Sasha asked.

"Madrid." Deeks said.

"So what were you planning on doing about it?" Sasha asked.

"Hang back with Quintus, or if it would make you feel better just stay back at the base." Deeks said.

"Hang back for now. We'll see how you are doing for the next raid." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Santa Monica Pier-

The meeting had just finished and all parties had left when Callen's' phone rang.

"What do you have?" Callen asked.

"_I took photos of everybody at the met. I sent them back to Eric for facial analysis. I'll see you in three; it looks like you have company._" Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

"Good bye." Callen said ending the call on his end.

"Want to go for a stroll?" Celeste asked as Callen turned to face her.

"Why not." Callen said, offering his arm.

Celeste smiled at Callen and hooked her arm with his, and the two went for a leisurely stroll on the pier.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do we have Eric?" Sam asked as he entered M.T.A.C., Gibbs and Kensi were already in the room.

"Everybody at the meet was either an arms dealer, or an assistant to an arms dealer." Eric said. "But that's not the worse part."

"What is?" Kensi asked.

"We were running old cases involving Johan." Nell said standing up from her computer, while grabbing her tablet. "Johan has a habit to his deals. There were always three transactions before every terror attack that he was involved in. And then three days after the last transaction there was an attack on a civilian establishment nearby where the last transaction went down."

"All we can do is what for the three deals to go down before we can guess what the target is, or you can project what it might be." Sam said.

"If Callen can get a list of things that were sold, or get an idea of what the items are, we might be able to get a rough idea on what we are looking for." Eric said.

"Do it and I will inform Callen to keep his eyes peeled for the information." Sam said, and then left M.T.A.C. with Kensi following.

"What's Callen up too?" Kensi asked, as they hit the stairs.

"Last time I check he was talking to Celeste." Sam said.

"Sam. Kensi." Gibbs said approaching the stairs.

"Yeah Gibbs." Sam said, as he and Kensi turned to face him.

"Eric just found a new lead. Take Kensi and meet Callen at the site." Gibbs said.

Before Sam could ask Kensi showed Sam the address on her phone. Kensi and Sam headed for the parking garage. As they were exiting the garage, Kensi let mind wandering to Deeks and Sasha and how their entire charade was nothing more than an elaborate ruse to shut down Janus Kozas' operation for good. Then Kensi remembered seeing that mission folder on Deeks desk before he left. She couldn't remember the words written on the cover of the folder other than Operation.

{One question after another. It seems that there are more questions than there are answers.} Kensi thought.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Sixty days later: Greece-

Deeks and Sasha were in a hanger on the outskirts of Athens discussing their next plan of attack.

"Where to next?" Deeks asked.

"For now we're just passing through." Sasha said.

"Have we started going after any of his bank accounts?" Deeks asked.

"No, but I think it's time to form another team to tackle that aspect." Sasha said.

"Leave that to the other team." Deeks said. "That is going to involve a mess load of paperwork and a few lawyers."

"What? You didn't want to help out there?" Sasha asked with a grin on his face.

"I didn't want the headache of dealing with bureaucrats." Deeks said. "Why do you think I'm out here blowing stuff up with you, instead of being stuck behind a desk?"

"Touché." Sasha said.

Sasha picked up the phone and called one of their superiors to get the ball rolling on freezing the bank accounts. After Sasha finished the call he asked Deeks.

"How's the head?"

"The blackouts have tapered off, but I'm going to hang back with Quintus for a little bit longer." Deeks said.

"No arguments here; just as long as you know your limits." Sasha said.

"Bull crap! You don't want to face my wife without me." Deeks shot back.

"There's that to." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Ops-

"What do you have Eric?" Gibbs asked walking into ops.

"We got a message from the field team. They have wiped out about fifty percent of the physical operation, but we still need to move against Koza's bank accounts." Nell said.

"I'll get in contact with Leon about that. You find out who made that bogus operation a few years ago?" Gibbs asked.

"We haven't gotten that far, but I can run a separate program to find the person responsible." Eric said.

"Do it." Gibbs said and then stepped off to the side while the team received an update.

"Well the residue that Sam found was an explosive of some type; the only problem is that we haven't been able to determine the exact compound." Nell said.

"No problem Nell; we'll run that down ourselves while you are doing it from here." Callen said.

"You think this is part of Johan's' terrorist plot?" Gibbs asked.

"Nell?" Callen asked.

Eric ran the past attacks that have been linked to Johan. After a minute he found no hits.

"No; explosives are not among his usual repertoire." Eric said.

"He's an arms dealer." Sam said.

"Johan usually secures it for other organizations to use, but he has yet to use it himself." Nell said.

"Eric, Nell get us a lead on that signature." Callen said.

Callen left ops with Sam and Kensi in tow. As they were descending the stairs to the bull pen Sam asked.

"What's the play?"

"You two run the leads down; I'll try to get in touch with Celeste, see if she has heard anything." Callen said.

Sam and Kensi left, heading towards the garage; while Callen pick up his phone dialing Celeste's number.

"Hi Celeste, it's Quentin; do you have a spare moment to talk?" Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Greece-

Hetty was walking around the courtyard when she spotted something in the distance. Not sure what to make of it, so she found a place to hide; waiting for the object to come into view. As the object got closer she realized that it was a helicopter. The vehicle got closer, and it landed. The thing that puzzled her most was that it didn't shutdown. There was an exchange, and then the helicopter took off just as quickly as it came. Hetty study the situation a beat, and then went back to wondering the monastery.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Streets of Los Angeles-

"You thinks there is anything going on between Callen and Celeste?" Kensi asked.

"They had a drink at the bar the night they first met. Which was followed by more drinks, and then they had dinner together one week after the meeting each other. Then after the first business transaction with Grissom they took a friendly stroll on Santa Monica Pier. Deeks is going to flip his lid when he finds out that he missed this." Sam said.

There was silence after mention the missing team mate. Sam snuck a glance at Kensi; she tense up at the mention of her husband's name, but when Sam didn't bash Deeks she relaxed.

"What do you think is going on with Deeks?" Sam asked.

"I think Deeks pulled one of our numbers when we tried to recover the nukes from Sidorov." Kensi said.

"That a theory, or were you waiting for hard evidence?" Sam asked.

Kensi turned at looked at Sam for moment, and then turned back to looking out the window.

"If I was against Deeks going rogue I would have been vocal about it, but I haven't passed judgment on the man, Kensi; I just wish he would have involved us from the beginning." Sam said resting a hand on Kensi forearm.

"I'm still trying to bridge the gap of logic there too." Kensi said.

"Name one time since Deeks became an agent has he done something logical?" Sam asked.

"Touché." Kensi said.

"With Sasha and his team out there helping Deeks, I have faith that you will see him again." Sam said.

"I hope so." Kensi said as she turned to look out the window, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell was sifting through the Intel when she received a message from the field. It was all of the info for known banks accounts that Koza used, plus people that have made transactions linked to those accounts. Nell did a cursory scan of the information, and then passed it on to Washington so they can start freezing down Janus' accounts. Nell has made fewer trips to the bathroom to puke, and now was walking to get some exercise. It was on her return trip that she was stopped by Kensi.

"How long?" Kensi asked.

"I'm sorry?" Nell asked; hoping to keep the child growing in her a secret.

"Really? Are you going to lie to me about being pregnant-"

"Shh! Keep it down will you!" Nell said cutting Kensi off.

"My question still stands, how far along are you?" Kensi asked in hushed tone.

"Three months to the day." Nell said. "How did you know?"

"I saw an empty can of ginger ale and a box of saltine crackers three weeks back." Kensi said.

Kensi hugged Nell, and then walked off to go find something else to do. Nell thought on what just happened with her friend, and then headed back to ops where her husband was probably wondering where she was.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks later-

Callen was back at Club Balm meeting with Johan and his gang, and Celeste. The meeting went smoothly, even with Callen and Celeste giving each other love eyeballs. The meeting went on for three hours: there was a lot of negotiating mixed with a lot of small talk; when the meeting was over Celeste, and Callen stayed over for drinks. When Callen and Celeste were seated at their booth he spoke up.

"Could you not make it so obvious to the arms dealer that we are doing a secret deal on the side." Callen said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Celeste said, smiling as she took a drink.

"No idea. Look her missy, I saw you giving me love eyeballs the entire time I was dealing with that maniac." Callen said.

"Oh. Like you weren't giving me love eyeballs in return?" Celeste asked.

"I'm not going to be out done. I have a reputation to uphold." Callen said.

Celeste laughed at Callen's response as they both took a sip drink.

"On a more serious note, I heard a rumor that Johan has acquired some explosives. You wouldn't have an idea what he would be using it for?" Callen asked.

"Explosives?" Celeste asked. "You do realize that we are talking about an arms dealer right? Didn't you ask me to look into this three weeks ago?"

"Try, but I have sources that say he doesn't usually use explosives in his attacks. Now explosives show up?" Callen asked.

"I've heard chatter that he has acquired the explosives for a fringe group, but I haven't been able to confirm who was looking to buy; you know how that goes." Celeste said.

"On to other, more exciting topics." Callen said.

Callen and Celeste talked for another hour, or so, when Celeste had an idea.

"You up for a little extracurricular activities?" Celeste asked.

Callen appraised her a beat, and then decided against it; for tonight.

"I'm going to have to pass tonight, I have a flight to catch in the morning; albeit, I will take you up on it next time." Callen said.

Callen saw Celeste countenance fall a tad bit, but Callen quickly remedy this by getting up and kissing her gently and deeply on the lips.

"Something to hold on to until our next meeting Celeste, and good night." Callen said.

Just as Callen was pulling away he could see that Celeste had cheered up a little after kissing her good night, but the disappointment was still visible in her eyes. Callen felt bad about turning Celeste down, but something about her felt off. Did he love spending time with her? Yes, but he had a feeling that she was hiding something.

{It's not like I'm hiding anything for her.} Callen thought.

But never the less he was still gun shy about going home with her. Maybe it won't be a problem next time. Just as Callen had exited the club, Celeste got a call.

"Hello." Celeste said.

"Next time you get the chance bring Quentin in for questioning." The voice said on the other end of the line.

Celeste was very hesitant, but complied.

"Roger that." Celeste said, and then hung up the phone.

Celeste was now having very conflicted feelings. She feels that Quentin is more than who he than he is letting to be; in that train of thought it intrigues her that Quentin is worth looking into. Now she has to bring in the object of her affection in for question.

{I have a feeling that he is an undercover federal agent.} Celeste thought.

"Orders are orders; I just hope this doesn't ruin our relationship." Celeste said.

Celeste got up from her booth; heading home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Somewhere in eastern Europe-

Deeks and Sasha were walking through a rural town meeting a contact who knows the intimate details of the network that Janus Koza has setup in the area. Deeks was a bit nervous about meeting the locals out in the boonies, but he let Sasha take the lead; they were headed for the tavern on the east end of the town. Deeks was scoping out the area in case it went south; and just as they were approaching the tavern one of the patrons was getting thrown out of the door, face first landing in a puddle of mud.

"That looked like it hurt." Deeks said.

Sasha grimaced as if is the pain was affecting him too. The man sat up as he wiped some of the mud off of his face; it was about that he noticed Deeks and Sasha staring at him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked.

"We're here to meet with a man by the name of La Volpe." Sasha said.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

"Jon Doe." Sasha said.

"And it seems that you gentlemen have found your man." La Volpe said.

"We need information about certain operations be ran in the area." Deeks said.

"What exactly are you looking for?" La Volpe said.

"Information on the networks being ran by Janus Koza." Sasha said.

"That's a pretty tall order, but for me that won't be a problem. It seems that Koza has become "cozy" with another man recently." Volpe said, getting up off the ground.

"Who?" Deeks asked.

"A man by the name of Johan Grissom." Volpe said. "But Johan is currently doing a business deal in Los Angeles."

"Well at least we can take down Koza's network in the area for the moment." Sasha said.

"Where are you keeping this information?" Deeks asked.

Volpe pulled a case out of his pocket. He opened the case, grabbed a flash drive, shut the case, and then return it to his pocket.

"That gentlemen is the information that you seek; just be careful when accessing that information." Volpe said handing over the flash.

"I'd leave town if I were you." Deeks said taking the flash drive.

"Why?" Volpe asked.

Sasha and Deeks stare at Volpe, and then Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving town as we speak." Volpe said taking the hint of what the two men were implying.

With the information retrieved, Deeks and Sasha head back to their base to analyze the information.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Callen had just got off the phone and something felt off. Sam saw his partner's face and knew there was a problem.

"What's wrong G?" Sam asked.

"Celeste just called me asking me if we could meet up right now." Callen said entering the bull pen.

"And that's a problem because-" Sam asked trailing off

"Celeste never gives as specific spot when we meet unless it's a bar, and usually when we get together it would be on a Friday, or Saturday day night." Callen said.

"So, what's your plan G?" Sam asked.

"I think it's time to see who we're playing with, or who is refusing to play with us." Callen said.

"Overwatch?" Sam asked.

"Overwatch." Callen said.

Sam and Callen walked away to grab the tracking spray. Sam applied it to Callen's neck, and then Callen left to meet Celeste. As Sam was entering the bull pen Kensi was coming in too.

"Where's Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Going to meet Celeste and her handlers; want to tag along?" Sam asked.

"No. I'd rather not get involved with your mess." Kensi said smiling.

"My mess." Sam scoffed

"Callen is you partner." Kensi said.

"Shut up." Sam said, and then left.

"Where are they going?" Gibbs asked.

"Celeste called to meet up with Callen, which had set his radar off." Kensi said.

"Going to see who else involve in the deal with Grissom?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe." Kensi said.

"Eric and Nell found this lead a little bit ago. Check it out, and if there are any problems call it in." Gibbs said.

"On it." Kensi said, and then left to run down the lead.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen met up with Celeste, and to no surprises he was arrested; Celeste was arrested also.

{Celeste was probably arrested to keep her cover intact.} Callen thought.

Off in the distance Callen saw Sam standing in the crowd. Callen nodded to Sam, and Sam nodded back. As Callen and Celeste were directed to the nearest unmarked car, Sam made his way slowly to the challenger and waited for the cars to pull away. Sam gave the agents escorting Callen and Celeste a two block lead before following them and with Eric giving him directions.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was on the other side of Los Angeles staking out a warehouse; taking picture of random people, and vehicles. Two people walking out of the warehouse caught her interest, so Kensi snapped the photos. The first person was Johan Grissom, but person number two was strangely familiar. After sending the photos out Kensi received a phone call.

"Hello." Kensi said.

"_Kensi I you need to fall back to the mission now._" Gibbs said.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"_The other man with Grissom is Koza._" Nell said.

"Koza as in Janus Koza?" Kensi asked.

"_One in the same._" Eric said.

"Falling back." Kensi said.

Kensi started the engine of the SRX and pulled away from the warehouse across the street and high-tailed it back to the business distract, attempting to lose any tails before heading back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam was making his way to the building that Callen was being held in. Eric said that they haven't seen much communication coming and going from that building since Callen arrived twenty minutes ago. Sam casually walked up to the door and knocked on it; few minutes later he saw a stiff in a suit.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah I getting low on gas, can you give me directions to the nearest gas station?" Sam asked.

"Two blocks north, then one block west." The man said.

Just as he was shutting the door Sam stopped him. When the man looked at Sam again he was hold his badge out for the man to see.

"Your suspect is one of ours." Sam said.

"Well you suspect is nosing around where he shouldn't be." The man said, and the attempted to shut the door in Sam's face again.

Sam opened the door and walked in.

"You can't be in here!" The man said.

"Let me be more specific; your suspect is my partner." Sam said, holding up Callen's credentials.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The man asked.

"Afraid not." Sam said.

"Is there a problem?" A woman asked.

"Sam Hanna, N.C.I.S.; you are?" Sam asked.

"Not a word." Another voice said.

Sam turned and looked at the new voice entering the playing field.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"Sam Hanna, N.C.I.S.; and you guys are?" Sam asked.

"A.T.F." Callen said entering the main room.

"How did you-"

"Never leave me alone handcuffed without checking my body for keys; make-shift, or otherwise." Callen said cutting off one of the lead A.T.F. agent.

"Explains their interest in our arms dealer." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" The guy who answered the door asked.

"Seamus walked it off." The lead agent said.

Seamus huffed out a breathe, and then exited the building.

"I'm Agent Johnson, that was Agent Moore, and Agent Callen it seems that you are already familiar with Agent Vega." Johnson said.

"Vega?" Callen asked.

"Noa Vega. Callen?" Noa said.

"G Callen." Callen said, shaking Noa's hand.

"G?" Noa asked.

"Tell you later." Callen said. "Long story."

"Long story." Sam said holding his hands out with his arms at full extension giving the impression of how long the story is.

"What do you have?" Agent Johnson asked.

Sam's phone rang, and he checked the id. Sam saw that the id was from Ops.

"I have to take this call." Sam said, and then stepped away to take the call.

"Well when we first got the case it was murder marine Lance Corporal. Then half way through the investigation we caught wind of Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"At the first meeting with Grissom I ran into Agent Vega, and you already know the ending." Callen said.

"Actually no you don't." Sam said returning to the group.

"What don't we know Agent Hanna?" Johnson asked.

"One of our agents was scouting out a lead and found two people of interest over in the warehouse district." Sam said.

"Who?" Vega asked.

"Johan Grissom and Janus Koza." Sam said.

"Koza." Johnson said.

"When did he get back into town?" Callen asked.

"Not sure, but our tech engineer and analyst are looking into." Sam said.

"Vega you are staying in with Agent Callen to take down Grissom." Johnson said.

"What about Koza?" Noa asked.

"Play nicely and we may invite you along." Callen said with a gleam in his eye.

"Could be fun." Noa said, playing coy with Callen.

While Sam and Johnson went over the details of their respective cases together, Callen pulled Noa aside and asked.

"Is the offer still on the table?"

"Some "extracurricular activities?"" Noa asked.

Callen nodded. Noa grabbed a notepad and wrote something on it. She ripped the page off, and folded it in half handing it Callen.

"Maybe." Noa said, smiling as she walked away.

Callen opened the paper and saw that it was Noa's address; plus a time and a date.

"I'll be there." Callen said with a smile on his face.

At that time Sam and Johnson were finishing up their debrief, and both Callen and Sam exited the building.

As they were getting into the challenger Sam asked.

"Got a hot date this weekend?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Callen said. "How long have they been following Grissom?"

"Three years." Sam said.

"That's a long time." Callen said.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Do we have any idea what Koza is doing here in Los Angeles?" Callen asked as he and Sam entered ops.

"Not really sure; other than Koza and Grissom have done business together in the past before, nothing points to these to being partners or allies." Nell said.

{Is it possible that out vigilantes have caused some minor hiccups in Koza's operations, and he's seeking Grissom's help in doing away with them.} Kensi asked.

"Let's keep an eye on Grissom for now; he might lead us to Koza." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saturday night-

Callen pulled up to a nice house; a one story with a ranch-style porch. Callen parked the car and walked up and knocked on the door. Two minutes later Noa answered the door wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"You look beautiful tonight; not that you didn't look beautiful every other time when we were together." Callen said.

Noa blushed as she let Callen in.

"So are you hunger?" Noa asked.

"I already ate." Callen said.

"So did I, but from that look in your eye you're still hungry." Noa said.

"Depends, what's on the menu?" Callen asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." Noa said.

Callen and Noa stared each other down, and then embrace each other while kissing. Though they have been under as an alias, but they felt that they could move onto the next level of their relationship from here. Callen picked Noa and carried her to the bedroom, with a little assistance. Upon nearing the bed Callen put Noa down, and they started to undress each other. When they were both naked Noa pulled a fast one on Callen and shoving him onto the bed.

"I like to be on top." Noa purred into Callen's ear as she mounted him.

"Be my guest." Callen said smiling.

The couple made love into the early hours of the morning.

**T.B.C.**


	5. The Smoke Begins to Clear

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

The morning after-

Callen was starting to stir, and then he felt movement.

{Who's in my bed?} Callen thought. {Wait a minute. I don't have a bed.}

Callen opened his eyes and realized that by the color scheme in the room he wasn't at his house. Callen felt movement again; when he looked in the direction of the movement he saw his partner for last night's tango: Noa Vega. Callen smiled to himself because come Monday morning Sam is going to bombard him with questions, so he thought he might as well make the most of it. Callen pulled Noa into him, effectively waking her up, and then rolled on top of her.

"Good morning to you too!" Noa said.

Callen and Noa started making out again, and then half way through Noa pulled a Jiu Jitsu move and swapped positions with Callen again.

"Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, we may have to go a round some time." Callen said.

"Not today." Noa said, with a naughty look in her eyes

Noa grabbed a condom from her drawer, applied it to Callen, and then the lovers went another round.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Michelle were sitting at home relaxing in their living room.

"So tell me about Noa Vega?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know what to tell you because Callen is keeping a tight lid on this relationship." Sam said.

"But Callen is in a relationship with Noa?" Michelle said, more as a statement than a question.

"Here's what I do: every time Grissom meets them at Club Balm they always end up staying over for drinks and they always stay late. Whenever they meet up it's usually in a bar either on a Friday, or Saturday night. They have gone out to eat at least one, and I could put a decent sum of money down that Callen went to her house last night for some _action_." Sam said.

"You approve of her?" Michelle asked.

"As long as my partner is happy with her, I don't really care. I'm surprised that he and Joelle broke up, but I can understand why it wouldn't work." Sam said.

"Why, you don't approve of my choice?"

"It has nothing to do with your choices as opposed to compatibility." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Michelle asked.

"Look at us." Sam said. "We understand the dangers of the job; you know what I'm getting into every day, or you have some understanding."

"And Joelle doesn't?" Michelle asked.

"How could Joelle know when Callen can't let her in all the way? Callen kept her at arm's length to protect her, and it was also a point of contention for them because of it." Sam said.

"And Kensi and Deeks, what about their relationship?" Michelle asked

"That's a good one. We both know the dangers of working with someone you love, but then again could being in love with someone, either in this field or another line of work entirely, be dangerous anyway." Sam said.

"How so?" Michelle asked, intrigued by her husband's epiphany.

"Loving someone you work with is dangerous because it could cause distractions, and someone could get hurt. But then again loving someone in a different field you have to hide who you are so they aren't used against you. To truly be safe in this line of work, emotionally, you have to remain single." Sam said.

"You aren't going to harass Kensi and Deeks about being married and working together?" Michelle asked.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"You said it yourself it's dangerous." Michelle said.

"True I did say it was dangerous." Sam said.

"But." Michelle said.

"Who am I to judge when I went off the deep end when we were chasing Sidorov?" Sam asked.

Michelle thought about what he said, and a possible response that Sam could give.

"So you aren't going to judge them when you failed to keep you head in the game?" Michelle asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was at Ops on a Sunday morning trawling the databases looking for that operation that Deeks had a mission folder three months back. Kensi was mindless scrolling through ops being currently being run when one jumped out at her.

"Operation Inganno." Kensi said.

When Kensi tried to access the file, she was denied access.

"Probably Director Vance's doing." Kensi said.

Kensi gave up on the search and went to her mother's house for the rest of the day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How are you doing Nell?" Eric asked entering their living room

Nell approached Eric and started kissing him. It went on for a minute before a winded Eric broke away long enough to ask.

"Anything I can do to be of assistance?"

"Bedroom, now!" Nell said almost growling.

"As you wish." Eric said.

"Whoa!" Nell exclaimed as Eric took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi was calling it quits for the night she let Monty and Tracy out to do their business, and then headed to bed for the night. As Kensi was attempting to fall asleep she had a hard time. She was so close on figuring out the complete truth of her husband's actions, just to be denied because it was above her paygrade.

"Probably for his or my protection." Kensi said.

Next thing she knew she was being attacked by her dogs.

"Aw, I love you too." Kensi said once Tracy and Monty had their fill.

After the dogs had finished giving Kensi some love, they cuddle up next to Kensi on the bed. The action moved Kensi to tears, and she slept peaceful through the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Monday morning-

Kensi walked into Ops on Monday to a loud bull pen.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked.

"I'm so not answering that question." Callen said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because." Callen said.

"That's it: because? I get a one word answer for your wild passionate night?" Sam asked.

Kensi stopped in her tracks letting the rest of the conversation play out.

"Sam when Noa and I have _the_ conversation, then I will let you know." Callen said.

"_The_ conversation?" Sam asked.

"Once Noa concedes to it being more than just a fling, Callen will let you know." Kensi said.

"Thank you." Callen said.

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"Deeks was the same way with me." Kensi said.

"Deeks." Callen said.

"Resident playboy Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Playboy? That would be more of an act than a legitimate front." Kensi said.

"Deeks. Putting up a front about being a playboy? I never would have guessed." Callen said.

"Deeks flirts with a lot of women mostly just to get under my skin." Kensi said.

Kensi let the conversation die as she walked over to her desk to get ready for the day.

"But?" Callen

"What?" Kensi asked.

Sam and Callen stared at Kensi with baited breath.

"Deeks isn't a womanizer, okay." Kensi said.

"And Monica?" Sam asked.

"My jealousy got in the way my professional duty." Kensi said.

"There's a story behind that." Sam said.

"One that I'm not at liberty to tell." Kensi said.

Callen and Sam stared at Kensi.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"And you're not going to tell us?" Sam asked.

"It's not my story to tell." Kensi said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Would you willing tell me Sam's past?" Kensi asked.

"If you did, I'd whoop your hide." Sam said.

Kensi went quiet as the Sam and Callen started bantering, but that was cut short when Sam realize how quiet she was. Sam studied Kensi and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Ask him." Kensi said, clearing her throat.

"Alright." Callen said.

Callen's phone had started ringing. Callen looked at his phone as he picked it up to check the id.

"Private." Callen said, and then donned a serious look.

Callen cleared his throat, and then answered the phone.

"What's on the docket today Grissom?" Callen asked.

Callen went silent listening to Johan's plans for the next deal. It was another ten minutes before Callen spoke.

"Making it happen as we speak." Callen said hanging up his phone.

Callen stared at Sam after he hung the phone up.

"What?" Sam asked exasperated by his stare.

"He wants a ton of soap." Callen said.

"Really? What terrorist asks for soap?" Kensi asked.

"A man who knows bomb making." Sam said. "One of the main compounds of soap is glycerin."

"Last shipment was for nitric acid." Callen said.

"So we have a terrorist that is employing a chemist to make a bomb." Kensi said.

"I'll inform the director." Gibbs said as he was passing the bull pen.

"I'll be back." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking by Tanner's computer when he heard a beeping. Just as Deeks was sitting down Tanner was coming over.

"What are you doing?" Tanner asked.

"I had an alert setup to go off when a file has been accessed." Deeks said.

Deeks was looking at the file that was accessed. The file name: Operation Inganno.

"The last person to access said file." Deeks said.

The name to pop up was: Kensi Deeks.

"Well it seems that my wife has figured out, or is suspicious at least, of this operation." Deeks said.

Deeks stopped and thought back to the conversation with La Volpe.

_Janus Koza is in Los Angeles making a deal with a man by the name of Johan Grissom_.

Deeks had an epiphany, and sent a message to Los Angeles. Deeks got up from the computer and walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was thinking about Johan Grissom's business in Los Angeles. That he has a connection to Janus Koza. And that somehow Deeks and Sasha are mixed up in some kind of operation that is probably screwing with Koza's business ventures. Then Kensi came to the realization that the bomb won't be deployed in America.

"Ouch!" Kensi said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen was standing by watching Johan Grissom as he was checking the shipment, and then handed over the money necessary to pay for the soap. Noa was standing in between the two groups acting as an intermediary. The agents traded glances, and went back to business. Johan shook hands with Callen and then left. After Johan and his entourage got in there cars and started to leave, Callen was approaching Noa.

"This relationship." Noa said.

"What are you looking for?" Callen asked.

"I've had a lot of relationships in my time while doing this job. None of them that move as fast as the one I've had with you, but none as fulfilling." Noa said.

Callen looked Noa in her eye, and realized that this was the moment that he would be breaking his rule about dating a cop.

"None as fulfilling as the relationship I am currently engaged in with you." Noa said.

Callen's head was swimming with all the implications of this relationship, and what it could mean for the job.

{Consequences went out the window the moment I lied down with her.} Callen thought.

"What do you want?" Callen asked.

"What do you think?" Noa asked.

"A house, with a white picket fence?" Callen asked

Noa nodded.

"Anything else?" Callen asked

Noa cocked her head to the side and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Well that's something were going to have to work on." Callen said.

Callen wrapped his arm around Noa's shoulders, and Noa wrapped her arm around Callen's waist as they head back to their cars.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Nell, Eric we just gave Johan two tons worth of product to level half of Los Angeles. Got any ideas?" Callen asked as he walked into ops.

"Or any other target in the world." Sam said.

Eric and Nell looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, what could Johan do with a bomb that size?" Sam asked.

"He could any target anything." Eric said frantic and wanting to add the theory of what Johan could be doing.

"Fifty bucks, not that it matters the amount of money that's involved; next thing that Johan asks for is shipping documents." Kensi said.

Everybody in ops stared at Kensi, and wondered how she knew that.

"Care to explain how you know that?" Gibbs asked

"Or you could, Agent Gibbs." Kensi said.

"I'm with everybody else on the need for shipping documents." Gibbs said.

"Callen what did Noa say that Grissom's nickname was?" Kensi asked.

"The Deliverer." Callen said.

"But two tons worth of product? For who?" Sam asked.

"Eric, bring up my photos from the surveillance I ran last week." Kensi said.

Eric type a few buttons and brought the photos in question. Kensi walked over to the big screen and pulled up the photo of Grissom walking to a car with another man.

"Janus Koza." Sam said.

"And you know that Johan is securing these materials for Janus. How?" Callen asked.

Kensi thought about how she was going to explain that she figured out why her husband faked the assassination of a high profile target without any evidence; which she has none, other than a theory.

"Call it a hunch." Kensi said, and then left ops.

Callen and Sam left ops to go coordinate with the A.T.F.; while Gibbs went to inform Director Vance. Just before Gibbs exited ops, Eric got a hit on his search.

"Gibbs." Eric said.

Gibbs stopped and looked at Eric.

"You might want to take a look at this." Eric said.

Gibbs walked back to take a look at a picture on the big screen.

"Who's this unlucky gentleman?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember that leak you asked me to plug." Eric said.

"On it. Good work Beales." Gibbs said as he was exiting ops.

It took thirty seconds before it dawn on Nell what Gibbs had said.

"Did Gibbs just say _Beales_?" Nell asked.

"Seeing as how he gave you ginger ale and saltine crackers two months ago, I'd let it be." Eric said.

"Touché." Nell said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_What's the play Gibbs?_" Leon asked standing in M.T.A.C. out in Washington.

"On which front: The mole or the bomb that Grissom is building?" Gibbs asked

"_The mole was secured three hours ago. You think Deeks and Sasha might be compromised?_" Leon asked.

"You can't play with fire and not get burned. They have been taking down Koza network for three months. Now we started freezing his accounts. It was only a matter of time before Janus decided to take matters into their hands." Gibbs said.

"_And Kensi?_" Leon asked.

"I'd expect a call from her soon if I were you." Gibbs said.

"_How soon?_" Leon asked.

"After the next meet." Gibbs said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the problem?" Sasha asked.

"I think I know why Koza is in Los Angeles." Deeks said.

"And that is because?" Sasha asked.

"What have we been doing for the past three months?" Deeks asked.

"Wow. And Koza decides to hire an intermediary to take us down?" Sasha asked.

"Sadly enough, yeah." Deeks said.

"So what's the plan?" Quintus asked.

"Unless you can mind read from the other side of the planet, we need to be careful. It looks like the mole that N.C.I.S. had has been found and detained. All though we have no idea how much of the information has been compromised." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen were waiting at the boat shed for A.T.F. agents Vega, and Johnson to arrive. Ten minutes later Vega, Johnson arrived.

"What do you have?" Johnson asked.

"Johan is acquiring materials to build a bomb for this man." Sam said.

Sam tapped a few buttons and brought a picture of Janus Koza.

"Janus Koza." Johnson said.

"Friend of yours?" Sam asked.

"Political nightmare." Johnson said "I've been chasing him since the nineteen seventies."

"He also kidnapped two of our agents four years ago." Sam said.

"Agent Deeks and Agent Blye?" Johnson said.

"You heard about that?" Callen asked.

"What part of chasing Koza sine the seventies don't you understand?" Johnson asked.

"On with the show." Callen said.

"Any reason why Janus would need a bomb?" Johnson asked.

"Did Vega apprise you of the situation?" Callen said.

"Yeah. Grissom asked for a ton of soap." Johnson said.

"Last shipment was nitric acid." Callen said.

"Let me guess: he ordered a ton of it?" Johnson asked.

"Lucky guess." Sam said.

"Next guess." Callen said.

"Do the names Martin Deeks and Sasha Pellegrino mean anything to you?" Johnson asked.

"That's not a guess, but I'll bite; Sasha was an asset used by Assistant Director Granger, and Agent Deeks was formerly employed with N.C.I.S. until three months ago." Sam said.

"They went rogue and started running amok in Janus Koza operations." Johnson said.

"Well I think Kensi knows why Grissom will need those papers." Sam said.

"What papers?" Noa asked.

"Shipping documents." Callen said.

"Shipping documents for what?" Johnson asked.

"You said it yourself Johnson: Deeks and Sasha have been ruining Koza business for three months." Sam said.

"So Koza asked Grissom to secure two tons worth of product to wipe their team off the map?" Johnson asked.

"What next?" Noa asked.

"We keep that bomb from leaving Los Angeles." Callen said.

"We need eyes on the other side of the world to intercept whatever Janus has planned." Noa said.

"We have to stay here and finish the job." Johnson said.

"I'll get Gibbs to inform Director Vance." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_Gibbs_." Gibbs said answering his phone.

"Gibbs I you need to contact the director and tell him we need somebody overseas watching Janus movements." Sam said.

"_Why_?" Gibbs said.

"Supposedly our friends at the A.T.F. told us that Deeks and Sasha have been running amok of Koza's operations abroad." Callen chimed in.

"_Send in Echo Squad._" Gibbs said.

Callen and Sam share a look.

"Friends of yours?" Callen asked.

"_No_." Gibbs said.

"Who's?" Sam asked.

"_Keep me apprised of the situation._" Gibbs said, and then hung up the phone.

Callen and Sam stare at each other.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Deeks and Sasha go rogue and start destroying Janus operation." Callen said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"And why the abduction of Hetty and Conor?" Callen asked.

"That might be the reason for Deeks to execute Granger." Sam said.

"Granger told Deeks to stand down, but he didn't want to." Callen said. "But if that the case, wouldn't you have done the same thing that Deeks did?"

"Kill Granger, and then do a whirlwind tour of the world taking down a terrorist organization without help." Sam said.

"Sasha had a stock pile of supplies." Callen said.

"Four months' work of supplies?" Sam said.

"I can find supplies from anywhere, and you know it." Callen said.

"Are you defending Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Just saying that it's easy to stay off the grid if you have supplies stored off sight." Callen said.

"I have a feeling that Kensi hunch isn't a hunch." Sam said.

"You think she is sitting on evidence that proves Deeks innocence?" Callen asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Deeks is dirty." Sam said.

"And the video?" Callen asked.

"Do you actually believe that video?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"We could always ask Anatoli Kirkin." Sam said.

Upon mention Kirkin's name Callen realized why Kensi might be holding out.

"Let's bring our team home." Callen said

**T.B.C.**


	6. Subterfuge Dismantled

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure how to start the chapter, let alone what to write.

Echo squad was en route to where Janus had planned to ambush Deeks and Sasha.

"So, what has it been, three years?" Echo one asked.

"Four." Echo leader said.

"I always wanted to work with Agent Deeks again. I never imagined in a million years we would be slated to rescue him." Echo two said.

"So what's the plan?" Echo four asked.

"Save the day." Echo scout said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks earlier: Los Angeles-

"Where do you want the bomb to be deployed, Mr. Koza?" Grissom asked.

"At this location." Koza said, and then uploaded the coordinates.

"I will acquire the necessary documents and get it moved." Grissom said.

"Thank you." Koza said, and then exited the warehouse.

After Koza exited the warehouse, Grissom picked up a phone and made a call.

"_Hello._" The voice on the other end said.

"Quentin Prior, it's time to finish the deal." Grissom said

"_Name it._" Callen said.

"I need shipping documents, so I can ship the product." Grissom said.

"_When and where?_" Callen asked.

"Port of Los Angeles, pier twenty-nine; the final meeting will be in two weeks." Grissom said.

"_Consider it done._" Callen said, and then hung up the phone.

"Start loading the materials." Grissom said. "You heard Mr. Koza, he wants the materials loaded and shipped in two weeks."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen sent a text to Noa requesting a meet with her and her team at the boat shed. Noa texted back that it would be an hour before they got there. Callen texted to get there as soon as possible. After sending that last text, Callen pocketed his phone and left to head to the boat shed. Sam and Kensi happened to be passing the bull pen.

"What do you have G." Sam asked

"Tag along and find out." Callen said.

Sam and Kensi fell in step behind Callen, following him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi were standing around the boat shed waiting for their A.T.F. siblings to arrive, but only Noa showed, and she was distracted.

"Where are Johnson and Moore?" Sam asked.

"There were called back." Noa said.

"Called back, because?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't given the details." Noa said.

Sam had picked up on a vibe that Noa wasn't telling the truth, but he let it play through.

"Well in two weeks Grissom wants papers to ship the materials overseas." Callen said.

"Figures." Kensi said.

"Do you know the location of the final meet?" Noa asked.

"Port of Los Angeles, Pier twenty-nine." Sam said.

"I'll see if I can procure supplies from my end, but I probably won't get a whole lot." Noa said.

"With our tactical team plus L.A.P.D. we should be fine." Kensi said.

"You will have to be there as to not arouse suspicion." Sam said.

"Alright." Noa said.

"We're going to head back." Sam said to Callen.

"I'll catch up with you later." Callen said to Sam, while looking at Noa.

Noa looked between the partners, and then caught the look in Callen's eye.

Noa knew that Callen was going to ask the real reason of her solo visit.

Sam caught onto Callen's play and then excused himself, while taking Kensi with him. Kensi missed whatever the partners were discussing, but went along with it. After the door shut Callen asked.

"You're going against orders aren't you?" Callen asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling this will be my last case with the department." Noa said.

"Why?" Callen asked

"Johnson and Moore are old school, by the books types. Why else do you think you were dealing with me instead of Johnson or Moore the whole time?" Noa asked.

"They never go undercover if they have to." Callen said. "What if the role requires a man?"

"I have a bodyguard to back me up if it comes to that." Noa said.

"Talk about being chauvinistic." Callen said.

"Not really." Noa said.

"Oh no; you do all the hard work, while he sits back and takes all the credit." Callen said.

"I guess it might be high time to move on." Noa said bitterly.

"I think we could work something out." Callen said.

Noa cocked her head to the side and shot Callen a questioning glance. Callen just nodded towards the door, and the couple headed for the door with their arms around each other.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was wandering around the monastery when she saw an open door. Hetty checked to see if the coast was clear, and then entered the room. Hetty could tell from the layout of the room that it was a command center of sorts. Hetty took in the surroundings that way she could update the team in Los Angeles. What stuck out to here was the letters D and S.

"Mr. Deeks and Mr. Pellegrino." Hetty whispered.

Then she saw a marker on a map on the wall that x's through the D and S. Next thing Hetty felt was something cold and metallic being pushed into the back of her head.

"We only need one of you." Hetty's assailant said.

Hetty nodded her understanding. Before Hetty turned and headed for the door she saw that the marker was on the outskirts of Ulm, Germany. With her prize in hand Hetty exited the room, and never returned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty made her way back to Conor and the computer. Before she got to the room Hetty check guard routes, and saw the last guard didn't come more than two hundred feet of the room. Not even close enough to see into the room.

"Not exactly sure if that's a good, or a bad thing." Hetty said.

Hetty shook her head, and then entered the room. Hetty told Conor to send a warning message that there is a trap set for Deeks and Sasha at a depot near Ulm, Germany.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saigon, Vietnam-

"So, where to next?" Deeks asked.

"Our next stop is in Pakistan. A small depot Granger set up for me to restock. There are a few villas we can hit while we're there, and then from there we head to a depot near Ulm, Germany." Sasha said.

"Germany." Deeks said. "I always wanted to go to Germany."

"Who has villas in Pakistan?" Quintus asked.

"When you're a terrorist financier Quintus you can build villas where ever you like." Deeks said

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Gibbs, a word." Sam said

"What do you have Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"Noa Vega is withholding information about A.T.F. involvement in the case. In all honesty I think she went against orders and continuing with the mission." Sam said.

"Risking her employment at the bureau." Gibbs said.

"That's my guess." Sam said.

"I'll talk to the director about it." Gibbs said, and then walked off to do whatever Gibbs does.

Sam watched Gibbs walk away with a surprised look on his face, and mouth hanging open.

"What's so surprising that it left you standing there with mouth open?" Kensi asked as she approached Sam.

"Color me shocked, but I think we're about to get a new agent." Sam said.

"WHAT?! Who?!" Kensi asked

"Noa Vega." Sam said, finally acknowledging Kensi presence.

"Okay that explains the who; now how do you know that?" Kensi asked.

"Noa seemed off when she met us at the boat shed, not only that she showed up by herself. If I had to guess Noa went against a direct order and continued with the case." Sam said.

"Finally another female agent to get all dressed up to seduce a target besides me." Kensi said sarcastically.

"It looks like this dysfunctional family keeps growing." Sam said.

"We may dysfunctional, but we are still functional." Kensi said punching Sam in his arm.

"Ow! Maybe when Deeks, Hetty and Conor return home." Sam said.

Kensi smiled sadly. Sam saw that far off look in her eyes, and knew what was coming next; he's seen it a dozen or more times with Michelle. Sam pulled Kensi into himself and let her cry the tears that were coming. Kensi shed tears in silence which surprised Sam, but he guessed Kensi had come to terms with their current predicament.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington, D.C.-

Leon's phone started to ring as he was coming back from being briefed by Dinozzo and McGee, so he was rushing to get to the phone.

"Vance." Leon said answering.

"_It's Gibbs. One of the agents here suggested that we pick up a new agent that might be getting fired soon._" Gibbs said.

"Name and agency currently affiliated they're with?" Vance asked.

"_Noa Vega; A.T.F."_ Gibbs said.

"I'll look into." Vance said, and then hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Eric saw an email from the computer in Greece. Upon decoding he realized that Deeks and Sasha are going to be walking into a trap. Eric picked up a phone and called Gibbs.

"_What's wrong Beale?_" Gibbs answered.

"Just saw an email that was sent to me a few weeks back. Can we get in contact with Deeks and Sasha? I don't care if it's by phone, or an email." Eric said.

"_Not usually, why?_" Gibbs asked.

"Because the supply depot near Ulm, Germany is a trap set by Koza." Eric said.

"_Pass the info on to Echo Squad, and I'll reiterate to Callen and his team not to fail._" Gibbs said, and then hung up the phone.

Eric re-encrypted the message and forwarded it on to Echo Squad.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Gibbs was in the armory. He was checking his service weapon making sure it was operational. Then Gibbs looked at the new badge and Sig Saur he would hand over to the new agent. Gibbs pocketed the badge and put the Sig in a case, and then made his way to the garage. As Gibbs was exiting the mission he called Callen for an update.

"_Hello._" Callen answered.

"How long until the meeting?" Gibbs asked.

"_I'm sorry, but you have the wrong._" Callen said, and then hung the phone up.

Gibbs took the hint that he had better hurry. Gibbs turned in the direction of the port and burned rubber.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Port of Los Angeles, pier twenty-nine: ten minutes earlier-

Callen showed up first, followed by Noa. Then five minutes before the scheduled meet time Grissom and his gang showed. As Grissom and his muscle were exiting the car Callen got a call from Gibbs. Callen told Gibbs that he had the wrong number, and then hung up the phone. As Grissom was approaching Callen noticed that two of Grissom's goons were fiddling around with his and Noa's cars.

{Either Grissom is onto us, or he doesn't like to leave witnesses lying around.} Callen thought.

When Grissom's two lone stragglers finally rejoined the group so the final meeting could begin, a tactical squad, led by Sam, was trying to get as close as then can without alerting suspicion. From her perch thirty meters away Kensi was in overwatch with her rifle, making sure that Grissom or his entourage didn't escape.

"_Kill everybody, but disable Grissom if possible._" Callen heard Sam over the wire to Kensi.

"_Roger that._" Kensi responded.

"Quentin Prior." Grissom said offering Callen his hand.

Callen reached out his hand and took Grissom's hand and shook it.

"Let's make this quick, I have a flight to caught and get out of town. I noticed some feds were tailing me three hours ago." Callen said.

"You were fol-"

"I lost them before I made the meet." Callen said cutting Grissom off.

Callen walked back to his car and grabbed a manila envelope from under one of the wiper blades. Callen returned to the group handing the envelope to Grissom. He opened the folder and saw the shipping documents. Grissom waved for one of his men; one brought a brief case over. They gave Grissom the case, as he gave them the envelope, and then the man returned to his position among the troops. Grissom handed the brief case to Callen and the nodded his head.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Grissom asked.

"A man of your stature wouldn't do something so stupid." Callen said.

"It was pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Prior." Grissom said, as he turned to walk back to his group.

"_Just say the words, G._" Sam said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Grissom." Callen said.

The crap hit the fan when the group heard Sam yell.

"Federal Agents!"

Callen and Noa didn't hesitate; they grabbed their guns from their holsters and ran for cover behind Callen's car. Grissom and his men traded fire with Sam and the tactical squad. Kensi started to pick Grissom's guys off one at a time. Another suv pulled up to buy Grissom some time. It wasn't until Callen saw Grissom reach into his pocket and pull something small out of his pocket that he remembered the guys standing by the cars before meeting began. Callen grabbed Noa's hand, fired a few shoots and then ran for the nearest shipping container.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Noa yelled.

Just as Callen and Noa got to the shipping container Grissom pressed the button on the little object. As he was getting into his car Callen and Noa's cars exploded. After the smoked cleared all of Grissom's that were with him originally have been killed, while the replacement group of men were being detained, and his car was gone.

"Kensi, _tell me you still got him?_" Sam asked.

Next thing the group heard was a rifle discharging and then a car wreck to the south.

"_Grissom is trying to get to a warehouse forty meters south of your position._" Kensi said

"Bring it Kensi, and meet us at that warehouse." Callen said.

Just them Sam pulled up in an suv and waited for Callen and Noa to get in. After the couple was situated, Sam peeled out heading for Grissom's last known location.

"Hetty is going to be pissed." Callen stated flatly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I borrowed that red Impala for the meeting and I have no way to recoup the losses." Callen said.

"I don't think Hetty is going to mind." Sam said.

"Why?" Callen asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"That red Impala used to be Deeks old ride he had before coming to work full time at N.C.I.S.; so I don't think she is going to mind." Sam said.

"That car might not be Hetty's Jag, but she held onto to it for a reason." Callen admitted with a laugh.

"Touché." Sam said.

As the conversation died the partners heard bullets whizzing through the windshield. Sam hit the brakes so he could duck out of the line of fire, and avoid getting into an accident. Callen heard another shot, but it was coming from the north, and the bullets that were coming into suv had stopped; next thing Callen heard was screaming. Both Sam and Callen looked at each to make sure they were all right.

"Noa." Callen said, looking in the back seat for his girlfriend.

"I'm good; although I might have ripped my dress getting in." Noa said.

"I wouldn't worry about that; we could probably talk Hetty in getting you a new one." Callen said, with a smirk.

Sam chuckled in response to Callen's comment.

After everybody was cleared they were drawn back to their current predicament when they heard the screaming again. Callen, Sam and Noa jumped out and went to check on Grissom. When the partner's approached Grissom they saw the man holding his right shoulder, which was covered in blood. Callen looked at Grissom and shook his head.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Callen said.

"Get lost." Grissom spat.

Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"Hard way." Noa said.

Callen knelt down next to Grissom and then drove his thumb into Grissom's bullet wound. Just as Grissom screamed out in pain, Sam heard a vehicle pull up. He turned to see that it was Kensi pulling up, and rejoining the group.

"Argh!" Grissom screamed.

Callen left his finger in the wound for a bit, and then pulled it out. Grissom breathed heavy for a minute or two while he regained his composure; Grissom stared at Callen and then looked away. Just as Callen was about to dig his finger in again Grissom shouted.

"What do you want to know?!"

"Where is your base?" Callen asked.

"In this warehouse here." Grissom said pointing to the building closes to them.

Sam and Callen decided to wait for paramedics, so Sam waved for Kensi to take a look around. Callen pulled his handkerchief out and cleaned the blood off of his thumb.

"Come on Noa." Kensi said, and then entered the building gun drawn.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

From across the dock a man was watching Kensi and Noa entering the warehouse to secure the scene. The man walked back to his car, and pulled out his cell phone. The man dialed a preset phone number, and waited for the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello." A man's voice said answering the phone.

"Move to plan B." The man said.

"Yes, Mr. Koza." The man said, and then hung up the phone.

Janus got into his car, and then left the scene. Koza had a private jet standing by in San Diego.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Noa were wandering around the warehouse for about twenty minutes before they heard sirens of the ambulance that had arrived to secure Grissom and take him to the hospital. It was about that time when Noa had found the manager's office. Kensi finally had some time to talk to Noa alone.

"So tell me Noa, what do you think of Callen?" Kensi asked.

"The man is a mystery to me. I know so little about him, but it intrigues me." Noa said without looking from the paper work she was looking at. "Kensi do me a favor would you."

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Don't give me the "sister" speech to me; the "break my brother's heart and I'll end you,"speech okay. I'm still trying to navigate this relationship too." Noa said.

"Fair enough." Kensi said sheepishly.

"Not only that, we're still trying to define what this relationship means us. So I know you mean well, but Callen's heart is safe with me." Noa said.

Kensi heard something off in Noa's voice.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"What did you say your last name was?" Noa asked.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"Deeks." Noa said.

"Yes, Deeks. Kensi said.

Deeks, as in Martin Deeks "Deeks."" Noa said.

"Yes, I'm his wife." Kensi said.

There was silence for a time, and Kensi kind of had an inkling where this was going to go.

"What exactly is that brain of yours thinking about?" Kensi asked.

"Is it easy?" Noa asked looking up from her paper work and gave Kensi her full attention

"It was a crazy at first. Deeks was on leave for three months of our marriage because of a serial killer he was chasing for the previous month and a half. Then we were kidnapped by Janus Koza and experimented on for three years, which culminate in this current op that we are on." Kensi said.

"So you don't regret your current relationship with Deeks?" Noa asked.

"No; well, other than the fact that I've haven't seen him or our son in four months." Kensi said

"You have a child together too?" Noa said in awe of Kensi admission.

Kensi smiled, while nodding her head.

"Back to my relationship; how closed off is Callen?" Noa asked.

"That might be a question to ask Sam, but don't be afraid to speak your heart. Although I would suggest that you take your time, it's been a while since Callen has dated anybody; and his last relationship ended because he couldn't lie to the woman anymore." Kensi said.

"And because Callen couldn't tell her the truth about his profession either." Noa said.

"Let me guess you're afraid that this relationship could fail." Kensi said.

"Not so much." Noa said, and then a picture that she saw in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

"Callen is a little eccentric, but just be honest and it will work out just great." Kensi said.

When Kensi realized that Noa had checked out mentally she returned to the folders that were in front of her. It was a few minutes before Kensi heard Noa's voice again.

"Kensi come here." Noa said.

Kensi dropped what she was doing and walked over to what caught Noa's eye. When Kensi saw what it was she became very afraid for her husband.

"Baby." Kensi said struggling to keep her composure.

Kensi knew exactly what she was looking at and it made her sick to her stomach; or want to break down and cry. Kensi and Noa where looking at target photos of Deeks and Sasha taken at random locations from around the world. Kensi saw a city in Germany written a scrap sheet of paper and figured that's where Janus is going to kill Deeks and Sasha. Kensi grabbed all the evidence and took it with her as she exited the office; with Noa was hot on her heels trying to keep up.

As they exited the warehouse both women stopped dead in their tracks. Outside standing by a suv was Agent Johnson from the A.T.F., and Noa knew her time was up. It took all her strength not to make a scene, and make this harder for Johnson, but this wasn't any easier for her.

"I think you know why I'm here." Johnson said as he approached the women.

All Noa did was nod her understanding. Kensi looked past Johnson just in time to see Gibbs pull up to the scene.

{Okay, that's just weird} Kensi thought.

Kensi saw Johnson hold out his hand, and waited for Noa to move. Noa hesitated for a few minutes, and then pulled her gun and badge out of their respective places. Noa hesitated again, and then handed her credentials and gun to Johnson. And as quietly and quickly as he came, Johnson turned and left. Within seconds of Johnson's departure Noa turned and looked at Kensi; Kensi was the first to react. Kensi hugged Noa, and Noa hugged her back with tears streaming down her face. Back by the cars Callen was about to walk over and hug his girlfriend when he heard Gibbs clear his throat. Both Callen and Sam turned and looked at what Gibbs had.

"She is going to need these." Gibbs said handing Callen a black leather wallet, and a Sig Saur.

"Are you serious?" Callen asked.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

Callen looked at the credentials and saw Noa's name and face on them. Callen looked at Sam with a questioning glance on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing this was your doing?" Callen asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said innocently, with a smirk on his face.

"Uh huh." Callen said, and then walked away to join his girlfriend and now newest member of the team.

As Callen approached the women he saw something in Kensi hand. Kensi shook her head, and then whispered something to Noa. Noa stopped crying long enough to turn and look at Callen. When Noa saw the anguish in Callen's face over her losing her job Noa started to cry again. When Kensi joined Sam and Gibbs Sam saw the folder in her hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when Noa and Callen rejoin us. You, Gibbs, have until they rejoin us to get a plane for us so we can leave." Kensi said.

"Leave; where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you that too when they rejoin us." Kensi said, staring Gibbs down.

Gibbs just sat there and let Kensi stare him down. He's aware of the fact that Kensi knows the whole operation, and then some. Back over with Callen and Noa, she had finally finished crying. Next thing Noa saw was Callen holding a black wallet. Noa gave Callen a questioning glance and then grab the wallet. When Noa opened the wallet she froze. Noa was on the verge of tears again, but instead she flung herself at Callen and kissed him hard on the lips; which got Sam, Kensi, and Gibbs to turn away. After the couple part ways Callen handed Noa her Sig, and they rejoined the group.

"Thank you." Noa said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Now Kensi what's with that folder?" Callen asked.

"Save it. We have a flight to catch." Gibbs replied.

"Where are we going?" Callen asked.

"Some city in Germany." Kensi said.

"By way of Washington first." Gibbs said.

"What's in Germany?" Noa asked.

Kensi opened the folder and pulled out a photo, she place the photo on the hood of the suv and then closed the folder. The photo was of Deeks and Sasha.

"What was their mission?" Callen asked Gibbs.

"More importantly, what's _Operation Inganno_?" Kensi asked.

"Inganno?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Inganno." Kensi said.

"Who came up with the title?" Noa asked making her presence known.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"You're kidding." Sam said.

"No she's not. Deeks came up with the operation about five months ago." Gibbs said.

"Inganno is Italian for deception." Sam said.

"Well I finally understand it all." Callen said. "So when do we leave?"

"Now." Gibbs said heading back to his car. "Back to ops and get changed. Sec. Nav. lent us her personal jet so we can get to D.C. where you will be formally brief."

The group piled into the vehicles, and headed back to ops. Two hours later the team was on the jet bound for Washington.

{And I will finally get closure for being kept in the dark for the past four months} Kensi thought.

Kensi wasn't happy about Deeks running off and getting himself in trouble, but something about this operation seemed too streamlined. It seemed to perfect to be just two guys going rogue. Then it hit Kensi; other than the inertia of the plane taking off.

{Deeks and Sasha had this operation legitimatized by Director Vance so they could take down Janus operations. And then when Deeks and Sasha were good and ready we would be called in to raid the location where Janus is holding Hetty and Conor.} Kensi thought.

And with Deeks plan laid bare in Kensi mind she fell asleep, and it was the best sleep she ever had these past four months.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I thinking we're getting close to the end, sorry for it being a short one. One maybe two more chapters before the epilogue, but I have some interesting stories to tell after this one.


End file.
